A Home For The Holidays
by FallenOutTheWindow
Summary: Emma invites Killian over for the holidays, what could possibly go wrong? Featuring an over-protective father, a pre-teen with a sword and a pirate with a point to prove...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The winter finale broke me. That's why nothing has been added to _When She Returns_ and I haven't posted anything new yet. **

**Instead, here's something happy and light and Christmassy. There may be more to this if people review and enjoy it but before I get ahead of myself why don't you take the chance to read it yourself. Hope you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: Didn't you know? Adam and Eddy totally gave me OUAT for Christmas, said that I'd probably take better care of the characters, i.e. not separating the characters for a whole year and making fans wait until March for anything new...**

* * *

Something was wrong.

Hook wasn't sure what was out of place as he attempted to rouse himself fully from the most beautiful dream involving himself, a certain swan and significantly less clothes than he currently wore.

The well worn leather pants barely made a sound as he swung his legs over the side of the bed, hand trying to tame his unruly hair, while taking note of the cabin.

The few stars that hung in the sky barely lit the Captains Quarters; it was either far too early to be waking himself now or something had happened during the night. The ship was calm, the soothing rocking, back and forth motion not indicating any kind of storm brewing.

On the verge of giving up, Hook finally registered the loud beating noise, becoming more insistent and getting louder the longer it was ignored.

Barely noticing the cold floor against his feet, Hook strode over to the door, fully intending on dressing down whoever had thought disturbing the precious few hours of sleep he'd got. Since Neverland, sleep had been something of a myth to the one-handed pirate; there was always a watch to be taken, some new danger trying to kill the group, trying to kill _her_...

Shaking his head to clear these thoughts before they had chance to fully take hold he pulled open the door, hinges wobbling with the force behind the gesture.

Stood there in the empty doorway, looking incredibly sheepish and rather confused, as if puzzled by the very idea that she was there in the first place, stood Emma Swan.

_The woman of Hook's dreams._

Literally.

Eyes wide and hair thoroughly tousled after running her hands through it in a familiar, calming motion, Hook couldn't help but wonder why his Swan would be seeking him out at such an ungodly hour.

"What's wrong lass, couldn't stay away?"

Truthfully, he was worried about her. She was quiet and seemed withdrawn during their dinner at the diner. The dinners that were becoming more and more frequent as time went by. The dinners that neither would admit to arranging but would worry and seek out the other if they were to miss the after-work tradition that was forming on the nights when Henry wasn't staying with Emma.

Snapping out of whatever trance she appeared to be under, Emma sprang to life, moving past Hook and into his room. Picking up random artefacts of various value, serval books and an open bottle of rum at his desk, the blonde seemed to be ignoring the pirates presence as if it troubled her to be so close.

Finally, taking a deep breath and an even deeper drag of rum, Emma turned round and without giving her courage chance to falter or words to fail her she rushed out the words she had come to say. "_Wouldyouliketocometodinnertomorrow_?"

Highly puzzled by the unusual behaviour of the woman before him Hook paused, tilting his head and raising his eyebrow, trying to decipher what on Earth Emma had just asked him.

Taking his silence as bad news Emma began to babble while rubbing at her collarbone beneath her shirt, a nervous habit that she thought she had outgrown years ago.

"It's just that tomorrow is Christmas now and Mary-Margret is planning this huge feast and I'm sure there'll be more than enough spare. Not that I think of you as a spare, I just thought it would be nice for you to have somewhere to be. But if you already have plans then that's fine too I just thought I should... What?"

Shaking his head, grin in place Hook began to laugh, not because he found her new nervous nature laughable or that her idea was amusing but rather at the fact that after all this time here was his Swan, still looking out for him.

"Nothing but correct me if I'm wrong, love, but couldn't this have waited until it actually looks like morning outside? Or I'm dressed?..."

Seemingly only just noticing the fact that Hook was in fact only clothes in leather pants Emma felt colour rush to her cheeks, praying that the dim light would conceal her blush.

Hook, however, was thankfully that his eyesight had adjusted to the darkness and that he could see the rosy tint spreading across the blonde's cheeks.

"Sorry, I should go anyway. It's late. Early. Whatever." Waving her hand from side to side in a seemingly casual manner, Emma attempted to leave before she made a further fool out of herself.

Reaching out, Hook wrapped his hand around her arm, stopping Emma from leaving him. "Swan, wait. I would love to be there, honestly."

"But?"

"No buts, thank you for the invite, is there a certain time I should make myself available for you?"

"Dinner starts at four. Be there earlier if you want, everyone gives gifts and Henry would love the chance to see you. David's getting him a sword for Christmas, maybe you could help him with that?"

Stepping closer, extinguishing the space between them, Hook raised his handless arm to rest at her waist. He wasn't wearing his brace and despite the fact that Emma had seen his stump once or twice Hook couldn't help the feeling of satisfaction spreading within him at seeing her so unaffected by it.

"What about you, Swan?"

"Excuse me?"

"I asked what you were getting for Christmas..."

"Honestly? I don't want anything, I have Henry and my parents and... Friends. I have everything now."

Realisation hit Hook like a slap to the face. For a orphan like Emma, like himself, family meant everything and especially during holiday seasons. Moving his arms to embrace her fully, hand snaking up to thread his fingers through her hair he breathed in the scent of apple and cinnamon from her hair.

"The holidays are never a time to be alone, lass."

"It's a good thing we're not alone anymore then."

"...I guess it is."

Slowly letting go of each other, Hook stepped back in time to see the smile still gracing Emma's face.

Looking over his shoulder at the rumpled sheets, Emma looked back to see Hook watching her. "I should probably let you get back to sleeping now."

"Don't fancy joining me? We don't have to sleep..." Falling back into the familiar tit-for-tat routine was easy. The moment had passed.

"Nah, I should head home, everyone will be waking up soon."

"So they will."

Moving toward the door, Emma couldn't resist one last look over her shoulder at the pirate still standing where she'd left him. "I'll see you later, yeah?"

"Nothing could keep me away, love."

"Good."

And with that she was gone and Hook was far too excited to even think about sleep now. His first Christmas in Storybrooke and he would be spending it with Emma.

He couldn't wait.

* * *

**A/N2: So? Thoughts? I may have another chapter to upload in a little while but only if you guys actually review and let me know how I'm doing. I thrive on constructive criticism and praise; I like to know what you like and what I'm doing well so please don't just ghost read? **

**Think of it as a Christmas gift... **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay... So in my efforts to avoid family another chapter has appeared. You're all in luck. Hook and Henry bonding in this one. Might be one more after this or I could continue it until after the New Year, your call. **

**Disclaimer: ... Yeah, still not mine. What a shock. **

* * *

After pacing the Jolly Rodger from stern to bow for more hours than Hook would care to admit he decided to venture into town, wandering aimlessly, hoping to find something to entertain himself and take his mind off of the situation he had suddenly found himself in.

He would be spending Christmas with Emma. And her family.

Sitting around a table with Snow White glaring at the pirate in question and Prince Charming, who would more than likely have a large knife on hand.

Understandably, he was apprehensive.

Because not only would her parents be there but her god-mother, the wolf running around in the short shorts despite the season, and the old woman who ran the inn would also be there. Ruby and Hook, being the impossible flirts that they both were, had hit up a friendship straight away; scheming and plotting, Ruby helped him to settle into small town life and he helped her with her 'whale' problem.

Yes, now that the wolf and Frankenstein were dating he would be attending too, despite hearing that during their time as their cursed selves both Mary-Margret and Dr Whale had attempted some form of relationship. Well, that would be fun to watch with David so close by.

From a distance, of course. There was no way he was getting closer to the King than he had to.

On top of Godparents there would be the 'Uncles' in the form of seven dwarves. All of whom were already more than willing to risk everything to save Snow; Hook could only imaging how much further they would be willing to go for the daughter of their 'sister'.

Not forgetting that both Neal and Regina would be there for Henry and as a peace keeping act between the families. Regina had been seriously trying to change for the sake of her son and now seemed to be capable of civility with Snow, who was technically still her step-daughter, though neither would mention Cora or their pasts for fear of death by fire ball. Or bow and arrow. It really just depended on who started it.

Unfortunately, the Crocodile and his lovely new wife would be there too. The two tied the knot shortly after returning from Neverland, claiming that life was too short and they wanted to seize the day. Personally, Hook just believed that Gold wanted to officially claim Belle as his own but didn't speak up about these thoughts, not wanting to destroy the fragile truce that had been formed between to the two of them or to anger the lovely Belle, who the pirate had struck up a most unusual friendship with. Stealing books from the library was something of a running joke between the two, he always returned them after a few days and now Belle had even started to leave recommended books out of him on the counter at her desk or close by, claiming it would be more of a challenge for the one handed pirate. One that he rose to every time.

And then there would be Henry who seemed to worship Hook ever since their return from Neverland, spending most of his free time escaping his parents and coming to the docks for improvised sailing lessons. The two would spend hours together, Hook teaching the young boy how to set the sails and what knots had what uses while Henry would keep Hook informed of the goings on in the town, who was dating who, how Emma was, the latest arrest, what Emma was doing...

The lad was perceptive, Hook would give him that. It seemed that no matter how the conversation started it somehow always came back to Swan.

Not that he was complaining.

So when Henry came and jumped down on the bench next to Hook he wasn't in the least bit surprised.

"Ah, young sir, what brings you here today. I thought you'd be with your family..."

Rubbing at the back of his neck, the young boy looked up to the pirate, looking rather sheepish. "Well, my mom told me you were coming over tomorrow, I just wanted to make sure that you definitely were... And, I kinda forgot to buy her a gift."

"I see, you should probably rectify that. Soon."

"That's why I was heading into town, you want to help me?"

"You're in luck, lad, it just so happens that my schedule for today is completely free."

Jumping up from his seat, looking more and more like the excitable young boy he was, Henry turned round to grab a hold of the pirates leather duster, pulling Hook up and after the boy.

"That's great! We should start now because the shops close early and I need a new shirt too."

Following after the excitable blur the two set off in search of the high street while Henry talked about everything and anything, what he wanted for Christmas, what he wanted to get for his mother, whether or not Santa was in fact real and if he would consider relocating to Storybrooke so that Henry could properly introduce himself and question jolly ol' Saint Nick on how exactly he managed to deliver gifts to children all over the world, even when taking into account the different time zones.

Honestly, Hook only understood about half of what Henry was talking about but he didn't stop the lad. He loved seeing the way his eyes would light up when he was passionate about something, so much like his mother already despite not sharing her short fused temper.

Finally arriving at an outlet store, the two shared a look. Shopping was not something either looked forward to. For instance, Hook had ignored Emma's suggestions of updating his wardrobe and instead decided to keep his pirate garb for everyday wear.

Biting the bullet and before either had a chance to second guess themselves the pair threw themselves through the front doors, heaters hitting them in full force underneath the doorway.

After browsing for a while neither Hook or Henry were any closer to finding the perfect gift for Emma; everything was either 'too plain', 'too sparkly' or 'too red'. Personally, Hook didn't understand how something could be too red but decided to simply go with it rather than question the boy.

Getting bored of the task at hand quickly the two were desperate to find something and get out of the store as fast as humanly possible.

"What about this one, lad?" Holding up the item in question to show the boy, Hook saw Henry's face light up and knew they had finally found what they were looking for.

"It's perfect! We did it!"

"Aye lad, I think we did."

"I even found a shirt for tomorrow too so we can leave now."

"Thank the Gods."

The duo made their way to the checkouts and found the queue to be stretching across the shop floor twice, tempted to give up on their mission. Determined to see it through to the end, the pirate and the truest believer made their way to join the mass of shoppers who, like them, had left last-minute shopping until the very end.

"So why the need to buy your mother a gift so last minute then?"

"I don't know, it's Christmas?"

"That's all?"

"Kinda, I mean, Christmas is a time for giving and family and stuff. This is the first year that Emma has really been my mom and so I wanted it to be special."

"You wanted to recognise her as your kin?"

"Yeah, does that make sense?"

"You give gifts to those closest to you, to your loved ones, as a way of appreciating them, as a way of showing them how much they mean to you. Is that right?"

"Pretty much. That and it's just great to get presents." Sometimes it was easy to forget that Henry was still only 11, the boy was wise beyond his years in some respects.

"And the shirt?"

"Oh, that's for me to wear tomorrow. Everyone always gets dressed up for Christmas, it's a special day so you have to look it too."

"I see, and what does one usually wear at Christmas?"

"Anything, some people wear their best clothes, some wear special Christmas jumpers. Some people spend the whole day in their pajamas if they really want to. Its Christmas, you can do what you want, isn't it great?!"

By now they had finally reached the front of the queue and after paying for the items the two made their way to the front of the store.

"Thanks for your help today, I need to go and wrap this. See you tomorrow?"

"Of course you will, young sir."

Without giving Hook time to react the boy threw his arms around the older man, hugging him around the waist quickly before running away down the street, waving behind him as he went.

Hook stood there, frozen for a moment, an honest grin spreading across his face. It was no real secret that he adored the boy but it was moment like this, when Henry seemed to forget that he was a one-handed, reformed pirate and acted as if Hook were really Killian once again, that it hit him full force again.

He wanted nothing more than to be a part of something, to have the family that he never had as a child. To be a father.

Milah had never wanted children with him, preferring adventure to family. Avoiding children at all costs for fear of being reminded of the son she had left behind, there had never been a chance to discuss family.

Then there was Baelfire, who had been corrupted by his father, believing Hook to be nothing more than an evil pirate who had stolen his mother.

Years later, more years than he had been able to count, he found himself in a different land, full of strange people and out of place but it was here in a small little fishing town that he was finally starting to feel at home. He had a mate in David, a pseudo-son in Henry, someone he could teach and help as he grew older.

And there was Emma. A woman he found himself falling for more and more with each passing day.

After all these years, Hook finally felt like he belonged and that he had a chance at a family.

Turning around, heading back into the store, Hook had made up his mind. These people were special to him and, as Henry said, Christmas was a time to celebrate those who are dear to yourself.

And perhaps a costume change was finally in order.

* * *

**A/N2: Guys, please review. I like to hear what you think and they legit make me happy to see. Also, check out my Twitter feed to get updates on current and new work by following **_Gemma30185_**. Between that and a review from you all my Christmas will be made... **

**Should be uploading again either tonight or tomorrow morning...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So here we are with what could be the final chapter for this story...**

**Regardless, enjoy this, I know I've enjoyed writing it, and I hope each and every one of you have a wonderful Christmas or whatever other holidays you celebrate. **

**Disclaimer: Aww, come on! Do I have to write this? It's Christmas! Can't I pretend for one day?... **

**A/N2: Okay, so didn't want to work yesterday so I couldn't post this then. Instead I wrote more and split it up into two chapters, enjoy! **

* * *

Captain Killian Jones had never been quite so afraid in his life. He had faced armies and monsters. Fought against the scum of the Earth while under the command of a corrupt King. He had faced beasts thrice his size and creatures beyond belief but nothing could quite compare to the very real sense of fear currently running through his veins.

For there, stood proudly and filling up the doorway, was none other than David Nolan.

Also known as Prince Charming.

Right now, however, he was primarily known as Emma's father.

The man knew of his feelings for Emma, honestly he'd had to be blind to have not noticed after their time in Neverland, but since returning to Storybrooke the man had gone into, what Henry had told him was, 'full on Papa-Bear mode'.

After almost ten minutes of walking across the small corridor outside of the apartment and stretching the 15 minutes walk from his ship to Swan's home to almost an hour long Hook had finally gathered the courage to knock. Raising his only hand to the door, his fist didn't have chance to meet with the door before David had wrenched it open.

"Ah, Hook. Emma told us you'd be here."

"Well, she did personally invite me, mate, and you know how I hate to disappoint the ladies." Smirking at the father, he attempted to pass by the man in the doorway but found a hand wrapped around his arm.

"Jones, listen. I... I know how you feel. About Emma. I just - I just want you to know that I wont let anything get in the way of her happiness and if, for example, you could do that then I guess I would have to allow that. Just know that if you ever, ever, do anything to hurt her I will personally seek you out and make what Rumplestiltskin did to you look like child's play. Do you understand me, _mate_?"

The prince and the pirate and become friends after their adventures in Neverland and carried this friendship on in Storybrooke, meeting for drinks at The Rabbit Hole when Mary-Margret wasn't around to complain.

"Nolan, I would rather lose my right hand that hurt her, you know this."

"I know, just thought I should make it official, the Father-Boyfriend talk thing."

"Father... Boyfriend? Is that what we're calling this?"

"Well, it's just a matter of time now, the whole choosing thing is pretty much a formality now."

"We won't be telling Emma that though, will we?"

"No, probably best not to."

Laughing at their mutual fear of just what Emma would do to them if she ever heard to content of the conversation, the two made their way into the apartment, David ushering Hook in before him.

The pirate had barely taken two steps into the flat when he stopped still, seeing Emma for the first time. She stood before him like a vision.

Henry wasn't kidding when he said that some people liked to dress up for the occasion.

Standing there, brushing the hair from her face, Hook let his eyes wander, taking in the way the red dress clung to her curves before flaring out toward the bottom. Not something he would have typically chosen for his warrior princess but none the less she looked fabulous, with her painted lips and hair fanning out like a halo around her, she had literally taken his breath away.

From the looks of it, he wasn't the only one affected by the sudden costume changes. After his adventure in shopping with Henry, Hook returned to the store, deciding to finally take Emma's advice on the updated wardrobe. A pair of denim jeans, fitting snugly in all the right places and a dark navy shirt with probably more buttons undone at the top than typically necessary. However, the pirate hadn't quite managed to part with the eyeliner or jewellery. Small steps and all that jazz.

David, seeing the looks on both Emma and Hook's faces, passed by the pair to join his wife and the rest of the visitors by the kitchen nook to give them both some semblance of privacy.

Busying herself with setting cutlery around a large, decorated table Emma finally managed to pull her eyes away from the pirate in front of her.

"Wow, Hook. You clean up well."

"Now then, love, hardly seems appropriate, does it?"

Seeing him raising his left arm Emma understood his meaning for there, where his hook had once proudly sat was a prosthetic hand. With every second look she noticed some new small change. The way his hair seemed to be styled, the way his stubble seemed to be groomed just so or the way he was watching her, bright blue eyes studying her.

"I guess you're right. We'll have to find something else to call you then."

"Well there is my name, lass. We could try that one."

"Just this once then, _Jones_." Putting the emphasis on his last name, Emma tried to pass him by to reach the wine glasses but Hook stepped in front of her, hand coming up to hover by her waist; not quite touching but close enough to feel the heat from the limb.

"Emma, that's not quite what I had in mind."

The added height from the heels she wore put her at the same height as Hook, she knew they were too close but made no attempt to move away. Instead, she raised her own hand to rest above his heart, disguising the gesture by straightening out his collar and smoothing down his shirt.

Lifting her gaze from the dark material she caught him starring at her with something like awe in his eyes. Deciding to play with the pirate as payback for all the times he'd pulled one over on her she moved her hand, gliding along his chest, across his broad shoulders to rest under his jaw. Leaning in closer she noted he was holding his breath in anticipation for what he thought was about to happen.

Breath ghosting across his cheek, she moved to whisper in his ear, "Don't push me." Pushing away from him, smile brighter than he'd ever seen, he let her go without following. He'd been bested by the Swan girl. Again.

And he would let her do it all over again. He would let her toy with him everyday if only he could see that smile on her face everyday.

If he could be the reason she smiled like that.

Shaking his head to rid himself of these thoughts he moved over to the gathering in the kitchenette. Swan had been changing more and more recently, she was braver and bolder, quicker with a smile. She wasn't the impenetrable fortress she once was, she let her emotions show. She was opening herself up to others, to the possibility of others. She was learning to trust, to love and he wasn't sure if it was has parents influence, her sons or the fact that she now had a place to call home. A family.

Nodding his head to Mary-Margret instead of the over the top bow he had greeted her with previously he was rewarded with a small smile. Neal was sat on one of the stools next to her, drinking coffee and glancing at his wrist sporadically.

"Expecting someone?"

"Yeah, Tink said she'd be coming over."

Ah yes, Hook wasn't sure how but somewhere along the way Neal's pursuit of Emma had begun to wane. Instead choosing to spend more time with the fairy, helping her to settle into this new land. The two made a good match, bringing out the best in each other and though nothing official had been announced there was an unspoken relationship between them.

And this way there was no competition for Emma's heart.

Always a bright side.

"Captain! You made it!" Turning at the sound of Henry jumping down the last four steps the man barely had time to brace himself before the boy threw himself at Hook, arms once again reaching around him.

"Aye, lad, told you I would." Wrapping one arm around the boys shoulders he raised his hand the ruffle Henry's hair, laughing at the way he pulled away quickly to fix it. The boy was growing up far too quickly and would be a man before any of them seemed to realise.

It was at this moment that the flash from Emma's phone went off, capturing the image of the pirate and her son smiling at each other so openly. Though Emma had explained the phone and it's many functions to Hook several times, insisting that it was not magic each time, the device still startled him into movement, stepping forward slightly and pulling Henry tighter to him.

Laughing at the pirates overreaction Emma couldn't help but smile at the way the pirate went to protect her son, someone he didn't even know until a few months ago.

Eventually the rest of the party arrived, hugs and handshakes were exchanged and after a short while the group moved toward the large dinning table. Hook wasn't quite sure where this new table had come from, instead choosing to simply accept it.

"Jones, can you grab the wine from the counter?" David called out, moving past him with an impossibly large turkey.

"Sure thing, mate."

Grabbing the wine and returning to the table he stopped as Henry cried out.

"What's wrong, lad?"

"You and grandma... You have to kiss."

Needless to say his reaction to this newest piece of information was less than graceful. Turning to the smaller woman, fearing her wrath, he found her smiling and starring at the ceiling above them where a small collection of leaves hung.

"It's mistletoe," she explained, "It's a Christmas tradition that when two people are stood underneath it they have to kiss."

"And you're okay with this?" He asked, looking between the woman in question and David who was looking at his with the strangest expression, a mixture of mirth and anger displayed.

"I believe I can handle it," Snow said, looking up at him, his eyes widening at her choice of expression while Emma snorted in a most unladylike manner in the background.

"No funny business though, mate." David yelled from the table.

Without giving it too much thought, the pirate leaned down to place a quick and chaste kiss to the woman's lips, moving away quickly and seeking out Emma's eyes.

Not finding any trace of anger in her face, more amusement actually, he figured he was safe.

Sitting down at the table, in between Henry and Tinkerbelle, Hook decided that mistletoe was his new favourite tradition.

* * *

**A/N3: Please review, it takes seconds and you don't even have to sign in to leave one. I might even carry this on for a New Year piece too if you'd like but I won't know if you want me to do that if you don't review. **

**It is Christmas, you could think of it as a gift?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So this is the longest chapter yet and could be the final one. I really do hope you enjoy this and all had a lovely day yesterday, regardless as to whether you celebrate Christmas. **

**Also, this chapter should clear up some of the vagueness about the gift Henry and Hook bought in chapter 2. **

**Disclaimer: We're still doing this... Really?**

* * *

After far too much food had been consumed and most of the wine had been drunk the group decided to relocate to the couches to exchange and open gifts while Hook now openly avoided the mistletoe. Throughout the meal Hook had made three attempts to catch Emma underneath the small sprig, instead catching Regina, Belle and David, which was more than uncomfortable for the two men but everyone else thought was hilarious.

Henry was practically shaking with excitement at the prospect of gifts; the poor lad hadn't been allowed to open even one until after dinner and as the afternoon went on the group could see him getting more and more worked up.

Finding a seat on the far edge of the couch, Hook sat down watching Henry ransacking the gifts under the tree, pulling them out and distributing them, faster than he had ever seen the boy move, in his rush to reach his gifts.

"Wait, Henry. Leave that one until the end," Emma stopped Henry from tearing into a gift as she sat down on the arm of the couch next to Hook. With an exaggerated sigh and roll of his eyes that was so similar to Regina it was uncanny the boy conceded to his mother and instead reached for one of the smaller gifts.

Within minutes the floor was covered in a layer of wrapping paper and if the pirate were being completely honest he wasn't quite sure who was more excited, Henry or David.

Thankfully, after a few gifts had been opened, Henry began to calm down, his need to unwrap slightly sated. The boy instead went to the back of the tree to pull out a shopping bag and from the look on Emma's face, no one knew about Henry's secret hiding spot.

"I got some things for you guys too." Rubbing at the back of his neck, Henry avoided the looks from his family, love-filled gazes following the boy as he gave the right gifts to corresponding person.

For Regina, a 'Grow-Your-Own Vegetable Garden' as the apple trees were 'kind of an evil thing' in his words.

Neal received an old sketch book that when opened revealed a variety of drawings, all in different styles, of everyone in Storybrooke. Of things the boy had seen and things he had imagined; it turned out that Henry was quite the budding artist in his spare time.

Both Mary-Margret and David got matching 'World's Greatest Grandparent' mugs, prompting Emma to start laughing and David to begin his rant about how he wasn't old enough to be a grandpa in jest, brushing back the young lads hair affectionately before Snow grabbed Henry in a hug and kissed his cheek.

If Hook thought Henry was blushing by now then it was nothing compared to when he turned around and thrust the meticulously wrapped gift toward Emma. "I don't know if you'll like it, you're kind of hard to buy for."

Watching Emma, he saw the glassy sheen to her eyes as the paper began to fall away from the gift. In her hands sat an elegant silver photo frame. The edges were strands of metal woven together to look like vines and in the centre was an image of both Emma and Henry.

It was taken shortly after their return from Neverland, back when Emma could barely let go of the boy for fear of losing him again. It happened in the dinner one night, it had been a long day and it was late but neither one was tired. While they were eating Hook arrived and joined their table. It was then that Emma first tried to explain what exactly a camera did and throughout that night Hook must have taken hundreds of pictures, playing with flash and settings, taking pictures of everything and anything.

This particular picture had been taken while Emma had been laughing at Hook's proclamations of the wonders of this new world, desperate to understand how this magic worked; Emma's arm was around Henry and he was leaning in toward her. The two looked so natural, so happy that Hook could resist snapping the quick picture.

If Hook had known then what he knew now, that that one little picture, that moment, would come back like this then he would have taken a hundred more photographs. Watching as Emma leant over to hug her son, stroking his hair and thanking him, Hook vowed to make it his new mission to not only make Emma happy but her son too.

Watching Emma walk away to show her parents the gift from her son he failed to notice the boy making his way toward the pirate.

"Captain?"

"Yes lad?"

"I got you something too."

Hook was gobsmacked, he was also fairly sure that the rest of the room were watching the interaction and he wasn't imagining the way that the room had suddenly gone silent.

Holding out a small wrapped box Hook starred at the boy, mouth half open.

"Thank you, Henry," he managed to mumble out through his shock, reaching out with his good hand to take the gift. Taking his time removing the bow and paper neatly Hook could feel the eyes of the room's inhabitants on him, waiting for whatever was going to happen next.

Lifting the lid of the box, Hook removed a small snow globe from the box. The design around the bottom was a mix or blues and white, mimicking the seas during a storm which made sense considering the object inside the globe; surrounded by water and flakes of glitter was a perfect replica of the Jolly Rodger.

Looking back up at the boy who was watching him apprehensively Hook felt his heart clench. This boy standing in front of him was the most caring and considerate person the pirate had ever met in all his years.

"Do you like it, Captain?"

"Lad, I... It's perfect, thank you." Without over thinking it, he pulled Henry into a one-armed hug, careful with the snow globe in his good hand, catching Emma watching the embrace, no longer attempting to hide the emotions running through her.

Before he had chance to decipher each and every individual emotion Henry had pulled away and the moment had been forgotten.

Evening began to draw in and the rest of the gift opening had been uneventful, Belle gave Hook a selection of books joking that he didn't have to steal these ones, Mary-Margret gave Regina a couple of new shirts who gave Snow White a new scarf and glove set, a peace offering if he ever saw one.

The highlight had to be the moment where Henry finally unwrapped the sword from his mother and grandparents; a perfectly crafted sword made by the dwarves, unique to Henry alone with the promise of lessons from David and Snow on how to use it with Hook agreeing to teach him some moves too.

Eventually people started to leave, Neal taking Tinkerbelle home who was exhausted from the excitement and her new found work as a fairy, the magic taking its toll on her, shortly followed by Gold and Belle.

Then it was Regina and Henry, who would be staying with his adoptive mother that night after staying with Emma the night before.

Both Ruby and Victor rushed goodbyes, eager to be home and with each other while Granny simply laughed at the pair and invited everyone to the dinner tomorrow for a 'small get-together'.

Charming and Snow also took their leave from the apartment, wanting to take a walk after all the excitement of the day. Hook knew David was just looking for some privacy and the right moment with his wife to suggest a vow renewal as, technically, David Nolan and Mary-Margret Blanchard weren't married. The man had been planning it for weeks and Hook could only wish him all the best.

This left just Hook and Emma who had finally decided to take off the ridiculously tall heels and was attempting to rub feeling back into them while sat on the sofa.

Walking to sit down by her he surprised her by moving her legs onto his lap and, holding the heel with his prosthetic hand, began to massage her feet.

"Had fun, love?"

"Mm-mm... Oh, yeah." Closing her eyes and stretching out Hook found it hard to focus on the task at hand. He loved the moments like this where she let down some of those walls and let him in, it was a side of Emma that people rarely saw. Of course, the alcohol was probably helping her lower these walls...

"Emma, love, do you mind? That's somewhat distracting."

"Hmm?" Looking up at him, eyes half closed, Hook almost lost it there. As much as he loved to simply be in her company there were much more enjoyable things they could be doing to achieve Emma's apparent state of bliss.

Jumping up from his seat, throwing Emma's legs from his lap and starling her into some sense of awareness, he went in search of the bag he had brought with him earlier that day. Finding it, still propped up by the door he brought it back over to the couch, taking a seat close to Emma.

"Henry was explaining some things about this holiday to me yesterday and it got me thinking."

"About?"

"You." Direct, straight to the point. Hook would not let nerves get the better of him this time; he would say his piece and wait for her response. "About what you mean to me. Emma-"

"Hook, don't."

"No. I have to say this so could you listen. Please?"

Waiting for a refusal and getting no sign of one he continued. "Henry told me that you give gifts to those who you care about and Emma, love, there is no one I care about more than you. But you know that already, don't you?"

Seeing her glance down, unsure whether it was in embarrassment or shame Hook almost gave up but at the feel of her hand resting on his knee, the sound of her whispering how sorry she was, renewed his resolve.

Reaching into the bag he pulled out a small box, hastily wrapped in a full sheet of wrapping paper and covered in tape, holding it out toward the woman in front of him.

"Sorry I'm not quite the master wrapper like the rest of your family."

"It's fine, I can't wrap either. I asked Henry to do most of mine," she said with a small laugh, glancing up at the pirate before taking the gift from him. Battling against the layers of paper and tape Emma finally found the prize at the end, a thin, dark blue box. Opening it us she gasped for inside, nestled against soft velvet was the most delicate looking chain she had ever seen with a small charm at the bottom.

Taking the necklace out of the box to look closer she saw that the charm was actually a small silver compass.

"Every pirate worth his salt knows how to use a compass; can use it find home even from the farthest reaches of the realms. I never had a home before this place, before Storybrooke and you and I just wanted to get you something to thank you for that."

"It's beautiful, honestly, but this is too much. I can't accept this." She tried to push the chain back towards the pirate but Hook wouldn't let her, instead closing his hand around the fist that held the necklace.

"Emma, this isn't just a gift; it's a symbol. Of everything you are to me. You're more than just my friend, you're my home. You are everything to me and I'm not asking for anything in return, I just wanted you to know that."

Letting go of her fist after she had stopped struggling he raised his hand to brush back the strands of hair by her face, fingertips ghosting across her cheek before settling at the back of her neck. His fingers tangling themselves in her hair and his thumb brushing back and forth along her cheek.

"I know you wanted to make a choice and that you're not ready to do that yet and that's okay, okay? You don't have to choose yet but when you do, know this; know that I am here and that I... care for you, if nothing else. When you are ready, when you finally make up that mind of yours, could you at least give me a sign? I've been fighting so long and I'm tired but I won't give up on this, on you."

Moving in closer still, forehead resting against hers her moved his prosthetic hand to cover the hand still holding the necklace.

"You don't have to wear it but if, one day, you decide to put it on then I'll know, okay? I'll know you made up your mind about me, does that sound fair?"

Feeling rather than seeing her nod Hook started to pull away, removing himself from her completely. He had made it to the door before turning around, seeing Emma with tears in her eyes, watching him go. Seeing her like that Killed him inside but he knew he had to give her her space now more than ever. He couldn't risk pushing this too much, not when he had already come so far.

Watching her as she stood up and walked toward him, Hook held his breath, unwilling to break the fragile moment they had found themselves in.

Standing on her tip toes to match his height Hook felt her lips press against his cheek, lingering longer than necessary, before she whispered in his ear, much like she had done earlier that night.

"Please don't give up on me, Killian."

Waiting until she had righted herself in front of him he took her chin in his hand, tilting it up, before speaking.

"As you wish."

And with that he left the apartment, not looking back. He wouldn't give up on her, he didn't know how to, but it was time Emma started chasing him for a change.

The pirate was in love with the princess, he knew this to be truth.

It was time now to see if she felt the same.

Gods, did he hope she did.

* * *

**A/N2: So yeah, is that it or do I continue? I wont know unless you review and leave your thoughts...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So very sorry for the delay in posting, those who know me from other fandoms know that I tend to stay away from multi-chaptered fics as I'm terrible at posting regularly. This time I have an excuse though, I've recently moved, lost my job and my University workload has increased considerably so sorry that this wasn't posted on NYE like I'd planned. **

**Hope you all enjoy it all the same though, this is the last and the longest chapter for _'A Home for the Holidays'_** **but possibly not the last you've seen of my writing, who knows!  
**

**Disclaimer: Seriously? Do I honestly need to write this? I think it's pretty damn obvious that I don't own OUAT... **

* * *

It had only been a few days since he had last seen Emma but to Hook, it had felt like an eternity. For a man who had lived for centuries six days should not seem this long but with Emma time never seemed to quite matter. When he was with her there never seemed to be enough of it but the second he was separated from her hours stretched on without explanation.

He hadn't seen Emma since the day he left her standing in the doorway of the apartment. After he had delivered his ultimatum.

Or course, the fact that he had been hiding on his ship, drowning his sorrows in rum each and every night since was irrelevant. Though, if you were to ask Hook personally he would tell you that hiding was for cowards, that this was merely 'strategic relocation' before mumbling about crocodiles and swans and singing a sea chanty or some newer song that Henry had tried teaching him during his stay in Storybrooke.

As it was, the day David finally managed to get through to Hook was the day he found the pirate singing what sounded like a mangled pop song from the crows nest of the ship, swaying precariously from side to side with his ever present flask in hand.

"If you looo-ooved me... Why'd you leaaave meee?"

"Jones, get down from there!"

"Well, if it isn't the good Prince himself. Come aboard, mate, we'll leave this wretched place and..." Pausing to take a long drag from his flask, the pirate fell from the top of the mast. David ran forward, unsure as to what exactly he'd be able to do before he saw the rope wrapped firmly around the pirates torso, attaching him to the mast.

Reigning his panic the prince began to climb the mast, following after the pirate who had managed to pull himself back on to the small platform before slouching down, releasing his death grip on the now empty flask.

"Hook, what the hell were you thinking?" David yelled, hauling himself onto the platform.

"That's just it, it seems like I'm not thinking. Doesn't it?"

"What are you talking about?"

While the fall seemed to have helped to sober up the pirate slightly he was still 'ten sheets to the wind' as Mary-Margret would say.

"I don't know what I'm doing, mate. Not anymore. Blame that bloody daughter of yours for all this!"

Pausing his attempts to undo the rope, David looked up, trying to catch the pirates eye. "Emma? What's Emma done, is she okay?"

"Okay? She's bloody marvelous, therein lies the problem." Searching for the previously forgotten flask and neglecting to finish his thoughts, David intervened, pulling the pirate back to sit down before he fell out of the crows nest again only this time without the rope.

"Okay, Jones, start from the beginning , what's the problem and what does any of this have to do with my daughter?"

"Nolan... I can't do this anymore. I swore not to feel again, not after Milah but with Swan, I couldn't help it, could I? But she doesn't feel anything toward me, certainly doesn't reciprocate what I feel... I can't leave her but I can't stay like this, mate, I - I care about her. A lot more than I'm supposed to."

"You care about my daughter? That's it?"

"What do bloody mean 'that's it'! She's everything I could hope for; she's brave, smart, beautiful, I'm just a pirate. She couldn't care for me, she doesn't."

"And how do you know?"

"I told her to find me. I told her at Christmas how I felt and told her to find me if she felt the same. Low and behold, a week later and still no Swan. Face it, mate, your daughter's safe from me. I won't bother her anymore."

"You said Christmas, right? After we'd all left?

"Yeah, we talked, we hugged and I left. She didn't follow me, didn't come to find me. It's been a week, mate..."

"You must be the dumbest pirate I've ever met."

"Oi! Watch it."

"She's been miserable!"

Sitting up, smiling brighter than he had in what felt like eons, the pirate felt hope dare to bloom within him, "She has?"

"Yes, but don't sound too happy about it. Snow's been worried sick all week about her."

"Then maybe she does care!" Suddenly, the pirates face fell, "Gods, Dave, what if she does care? I left her and she... I promised I'd never leave her. What do I do?" Grabbing onto the prince and shaking the lapels of his jacket David could see Hook becoming frantic.

"Well, sobering up could be a start."

Jumping up from his spot of the floor and swaying only slightly he turned to the sea, agreeing with the father, "You're right... but then what."

"Well I can't plan everything for you, mate, but I did come here to invite you to the party tonight."

"Another celebration, why?"

"It's for New Years Eve, friends and family gathering together, drinking more than they probably should, bringing in the new year together... Ring any bells?"

"Another celebration of family?"

"Kind of, you'll understand it better if you're there."

"I see, what time will the merriment be commencing?"

"Around 8, meeting at Granny's. Henry's excited about having both his moms there this year and wanted to show you the fireworks."

"What on Earth is a 'fire-work'?"

Laughing at the pirates mispronunciation of the word David began to climb back down to the main deck, "I guess you'll just have to come and see for yourself." Turning around and taking pity on the man who followed him down onto the main deck, he decided to throw Hook a bone, so to speak, "Emma'll be there."

"Eight, you said?'

"Yeah, at Granny's," walking down the plank and halfway to his car David stopped, turning around to call out to the man he considered a good friend, "Maybe you might want to change again before you get there too!"

* * *

Hook had been sat at the bar, hidden away in the corner with some of the other dwarves for a few hours before he'd been able to catch sight of her. Not that he was looking for her. No, the pirate was most definitely not sat facing the door waiting for a certain blonde haired beauty to pass by...

But what a beauty she was, hair pulled away from her porcelain face, a large turtle necked jumped and her usual tall boots. The woman could wear a garbage sack and still look perfect. She always looked perfect to him though, of course.

He managed to catch her eye for a moment before she turned away, her attention being filled by yet another townsman as it had been all night; the captain was starting to get the distinct impression that he was being ignored. Henry and Ruby, along with a few others that had come and gone, had kept him occupied for most of the evening along with the dwarves who proved to be decent company when not working and after a few of Granny's own beers.

It was nearing 12, the point at which the town would cheer for another year lost and fire-works would appear. Henry had taken a great deal of time explaining what they were celebrating, which wasn't losing a year but surviving another one and looking forward to the next, wiser and with renewed hope, but neglected to tell the pirate anything about the evenings pyrotechnic display, instead choosing to grin at the pirate and laugh.

As the hours since his arrival had passed the pirate had chosen to forgo the alcohol provided, a wise choice given the sheer amount of rum he'd consumed over the last few days, but had watched Henry drink one sugar-laden drink after the next. Due to this, the boy was now a bouncing wreck that Hook was two steps away from restraining and finding one of his parents.

He didn't have to wait long though until one of his mothers sought him out. "Hook, hi... I heard Henry was with you."

"Aye, been here most of the night."

"Right. Henry, the countdown's about to start."

The boy seemed to perk up at this, though Hooks only previous experience with countdowns involved angered fathers with shotguns in his youth. "Cool, where's everyone else?"

"Over here, you coming?" Neal called out as he walked over to the table.

"Sure. What about you Captain, are you coming?"

"I don't think that's a good idea, kid," Emma interrupted the pirate.

"Your mother's right lad. I'll find you later, you can show me those fire-works you keep mentioning. Deal?"

"Okay, I guess," The boys face sank for a moment before he joined his father, excitement once again spreading within the child. "Come on dad, let's go find a good spot!"

"Sure thing, kiddo. See you later Ems." It was at this point that the pirate saw red, the man before him, Baelfire as he was once known, wrapped his arm around Emma and kissed her cheek while the woman in question seemed to have no qualms with this and accepted the kiss with no argument.

Taking a few moments to gather himself, before he did something that others would regret such as hitting Neal with considerable force, Hook stood up, mumbling a half-hearted apology to Emma for leaving so abruptly and walked out of the dinner as fast as he could without gaining too much attention. He'd made it halfway down the main street, away from most of the party-goers, before he stopped.

She'd followed him.

The one time Hook needed to honestly get away from everything, including her, and Emma had followed him. Had been calling after him while trying to catch up to the pirate, pleading for him to just stop and say something.

"What do you want, lass? Because, I don't know if you've noticed but, I'm trying to leave here."

"What was all that about? You practically ran out of there without even saying goodbye."

"Places to go, people to see. You know how it is." Trying to walk away he was stopped by Emma running to stand in front of him, hurt shining in her eyes.

"You're leaving?"

"Well, not yet, I'm talking to you, aren't I?"

"That's not what I meant and you know it. Jones, are you _leaving_?"

Dragging his hand down his face before running it through his hair, he cocked his head before looking at her.

"Honestly Emma, I don't know. It's not like I have a lot going on around here."

"Hook-"

Not giving her time to finish, the pirate interrupted, "That's another thing, why do you have to call me that? Why? You know my name, Gods Emma, do you know why I've been trying so hard to fit in here?"

"No but-"

"Of course you don't!" The pirate roared, stepping closer to the woman in front of him, invading her personal space before dropping his voice to a whisper, "Why don't you go back to your little party, I'm sure Neal's missing you."

"What does Neal have to do with any of this?"

"He kissed you!"

Breathing heavily the pirate barely took in the saviours shocked expression before taking a step back and rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous gesture, stalling for time. "He kissed you and you just stood there and let him. You know how I feel about you, how I felt about you and-"

"Wait, felt? What do you mean 'felt about me'? Jones..."

"I can't do this right now Emma."

"No, come on, tell me. What did you mean?"

"You evidently don't feel the same. It's okay, I get it. You should get back to your son and Neal, they'll be waiting." Pulling his arm from her now loose grasp Hook began walking down the street, trying to put as much distance between himself and the woman of his dreams as possible when he heard her. Her voice barely above a whisper but he heard it.

"He doesn't love me."

"Excuse me?"

"Neal. He's not in love with me, he told me so. He's moved on, so why can't I?"

"I don't know, lass, that's a question for you."

"Don't leave. Please."

"I can't keep playing this game Swan. One minute you're letting me in and the next I'm locked out again, I don't know where I stand with you. I don't want to lose you but this hurts, Emma, being so close to you and not being able to touch you, to hold you, it hurts." During his speech the two had gradually gravitated towards each other, the pirates hand just shy of touching the Saviour 's arm.

"I don't know what to do."

"Who does, love?" Finally giving into the urge the pirate allowed himself to reach up to brush the stray strand of hair behind her ear, fingers trailing slowly across her cheek.

Just as he was about to removing his hand from her face he felt her own hand come up to encase his, pressing it to her face while leaning in to it. Moving his fingers so that his hand was cupping her face he braved himself to look at her fully. There was a sheen of tears in her eyes and her head was tilted up, looking at him. Watching him.

Slowly she reached beneath the collar of her shirt, pulling the chains from underneath her jumper, to show the pirate the compass pendant hanging from her neck alongside her own simple circle charm.

"I don't want you to leave. I don't know what I'm doing here, I don't do the whole relationship thing but I don't want to lose you; I knew it as soon as you left but I was scared. Dammit Killian, for the first time I'm _scared_."

"You don't have to be, love." He whispered, thumb stroking across her cheekbone as his finger went to meet with the curls of her hair.

She reached up for the lapels of the jacket her wore, a gesture familiar to the two of them from their time in the Neverland jungle, as a small smile graced her face. "There's a good chance that I might be in love with you, Killian."

"Good. 'Cause I'm certain I'm in love with you Emma. You're everything to me."

Leaning down, ready to finally kiss the woman who had captured his heart so thoroughly the pair were interrupted by the sounds of explosions. Acting quickly, without thinking about himself, only the woman in his arms, Killian threw himself to the ground, taking Emma with him and covering her body with his own.

The two remained there for a few moment until Emma finally spoke up, "Killian, what are you doing?"

"Protecting you, stay down, I don't know how long this will last."

"How long what will last?"

"The explosions, lass, I knew things had been to quiet around here."

"The explo- Killian, look up."

Not wanting to risk endangering her life but curious as to what was going on and why the woman beneath him sounded on the verge of laughter, the pirate gave into his curiosity and moved position slightly. Still holding onto Emma, he rolled away ever so slightly and watched as balls of light lit up the night sky with a chorus of thunder and cheers following behind each new trail of colour.

"What is this trickery?" He whispered, in awe of the technicolour display dancing across the sky.

"Fireworks, harmless at a distance, beautiful to watch and a source of fear for all pirates, apparently."

"Fine then, next time I hear explosions I won't rush to save you!" The pirate replied, indignant but smiling all the same.

"Of course you wont. Do you mind if we get up now?"

"Actually, I'm rather fond of having you on your back." With that said, the pirate wasted no time in swooping down to finally kiss the woman in front him once more. Lips meshed and moulded together while Killian's hand trailed patterns across Emma's side, the two lost track of time laying on the concrete, both too focused on each other.

Biting her lip only to soothe it with his tongue moments later, Killian smiled inwardly at the sound it brought forth from the saviour beneath him, a cross between a moan and a sign. A noise he hope to elicit from her many more times before the night was over.

And he did.

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N2: So there you go, I think given Hook's character that this was the perfect place to end it. Oh, and that song I had him caterwauling at the beginning? That was** 'All I Want'** by **Kodaline**, a beautiful song with far too many CaptainSwan feels that my friend felt the need to serenade me with on NYE... ****Hope you've all enjoyed reading this as much as I have writing it. Let me know what you thought and if I should carry on writing for this fandom, I have a few ideas for some other fics that I might try out with other pairings for OUAT. Thank you to everyone who followed, favourites and reviewed, each new alert honestly made me smile... **


End file.
